pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Striaton Gym Battle
Striaton Gym Battle is the 3rd episode of Zero's White Nuzlocke Adventure. Plot Zero and his Pokemon are entering the gym, which seems to be a cafe mixed into the gym. They climb a pedestal up to a green-haired man wearing a waiter outfit. Man: Welcome to the Striaton Gym! Behind him, a man with flame-like red hair pops out. Red-Hair: My name is Chili! I'm a Fire-type specialist! Behind the green-haired man, a man with blue hair pops out. Blue-Hair: My name is Cress. I'm a Water-type specilaist, you see. Green-Hair: My name is Cilan. I specialize in Grass-types. You see... There's three of us because depending on which starter you- Chili: -Chose, will decide which one of you battle. Since you- Cress: -Chose Fire-type Tepig, you will be fighting me! Baconator: Are they twainers too? Zero: Yeah. Baconator: They give me brainache. Nimble: Okay, good luck guys. Broccoli: We can do this Frederick! Frederick: Oh, oh, ohhhhh! We got this! Cress sends out a Lillipup, and Frederick runs forward eagerly. Zero: I thought you were a Water-type specialist? Cress: We have Pokemon OTHER than our specified types too... Zero: Tackle! Cress: Work Up! Frederick does about 1/3 damage, and Lillipup's Attack and Sp. Atk increases. Frederick uses Tackle again, bringing Lillipup down to red health, while Lillipup uses Bite, doing 14 damage. Cress: Here, take a Potion! Zero: What is it with people and items!? Lillipup gets nearly full health, but a decent chunk is taken out by Frederick again. Bite brings Frederick down to 8 HP, and Tackle brings Lillipup down to red again. Frederick finishes it off with a Tackle, being luckily faster. Cress: Alright, go, Panpour! Zero: Frederick, you did good little buddy! Broccoli, take it from here! Broccoli swaps places with Frederick, and a Panpour erupts in a blast of water from his Poke Ball. Baconator: Twainer, is Broccoli gonna win this? Zero: Yeah! Cress: Work Up! Zero: Vine Whip! Vine Whip does about 1/4 damage, and Work Up increases their Attack and Sp. Atk. Zero: Gr... Vine Whip again! Cress: Water Gun! Water Gun does 6 out of 37 Damage, and Vine Whip brings him down well below half. Zero: Finish it with Vine Whip! Cress: Water Gun! Water Gun lands a critical hit, dealing 11 damage. Vine Whip very nearly defeats Panpour, but it hangs on with very little HP. Zero: Come on, finish this with a Vine Whip! Cress: Water Gun! Water Gun does 5 damage, and Vine Whip finishes off Panpour. Zero: Nice job Broccoli! Broccoli comes back wearliy, holding onto Zero for support. Cress: Good job, Zero. Here is your gym badge... The Trio Badge! Cress hands Zero a badge made of three yellow diamonds, in each one a different color- Red, Green, and Blue, representing the three different types they had. Zero: Thanks! Come on guys! Zero picks up Frederick and Broccoli, and rushes them to the Pokemon Center, Nimble and Baconator behind them. After healing up, a 13-year old Fennel calls out to him. Fennel: Hey! Zero! Over here! Zero rushes over to here, embarassed. Zero: Fennel, what's going on? Fennel: Professor Juniper wanted me to give you the C-Gear! Oh, and here's HM01 Cut! Zero: Oh uh... Thanks? What did you REALLY call me over here for? Fennel: Oh... Right... Can you go to the Dreamyard and save a Munna that's being terrorized by evil people so I can get some Dream Mist? I would, but I don't have any Pokemon. Zero: Geez Fennel, you should've said that immediately! I'm on my way! Zero bolts out of the room, leaving Fennel sighing and slightly blushing. Zero finally arrives at the Dreamyard, and finds there's a tree in the way of where he needs to go. Baconator: Twainer, how do we get thwough? Nimble: Easy! Nimble taps the HM01, and her claws sharpen instantly. She slices the tree down easily, and Zero looks at her in astonishment. Zero: How did you... Nimble: HMs allow Pokemon to use moves outside of battle. It's really nifty. Zero: I'll say... As Zero enters the area that was blocked off, Bianca runs up to him. Bianca: Hey Zero! Are you here to save that Pokemon too? Zero: Yeah! Bianca: Okay, hurry up! Zero runs after Bianca, and they find a Munna being attacked by two Team Plasma grunts. Bianca: Hey! You can't kick Pokemon! That's against the Pokemon Efficient Cruelty Opposition (PECO)! Team Plasma Grunt 1: Yeah we can! We're liberating Pokemon! Zero: How, exactly!? Team Plasma Grunt 2: We take the Dream Mist, and make people want to release their Pokemon using it! The first TP Grunt kicks Munna again, and Munna groans in pain. Munna: Help.... Me.... Zero: Lay off you prick! TP Grunt 1: Oh, you want some!? TP Grunt 1 runs at Zero, and punches him in the stomach. Zero: Ungh... Bianca: Don't hurt Zero! TP Grunt 1 sends out a Patrat, and Frederick knocks it out with a Critical Tackle. Frederick: STOP MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS! TP Grunt 2: No way! Go, Purrloin! Zero: Frederick, stay back! Let one of the others- Frederick uses Tackle, nearly defeating Purrloin. It attempts to use Assist, but has no other Pokemon in its party, so is unable to. Frederick finishes it off with another Tackle. Frederick: Nobody messes with my trainer! Baconator: Good job pwotecting our twainer! Nimble: Holy crap, that kid's got power. Broccoli: Wow!!!! Such epic!!! TP Grunt 1 kicks Munna anyways, and suddenly Ghetsis appears beside them. Ghetsis: What are you two doing here? Then, suddenly, another Ghetsis appears near them. Ghetsis 2: We must liberate all Pokemon you fools! Then, suddenly, they merge into one Ghetsis. Ghetsis: If you can't do things right, then I must silence you! TP Grunt 1&2: S-Sorry! We'll never goof off again! They bolt away, and a Musharna comes out of hiding to comfort her daughter Munna. Fennel comes up from behind them, Fennel: Whoa! Is that Munna and a Musharna? Zero: Yeah. Fennel: They left some Dream Mist! Fennel collects the Dream Mist, and squeals in excitement. Fennel: You two! Come over to my house later! She bolts off, and Bianca looks at her like she's a wacko, and walks off. Zero, meanwhile, heads over to Fennel's house, where she activates his C-Gear that she gave him. Fennel: Good luck Zero! Zero: You too! Zero leaves the place, and heads out onto Route 3. While he's there, a Daycare Nurse comes up to him. Nurse: Hey, Mister, you're a Pokemon Trainer, right? Zero: Yeah. Nurse: Could you battle some of my preschoolers? Zero: But... They're preschoolers. Nurse: Please? Entertain them? Zero: Fine... Zero engages in a battle with her aide, who Broccoli easily defeats. She then sends out a Munna, and Broccoli uses Lick on it, paralyzing it. Munna's ability Synchronize kicks in, and it paralyzes Broccoli. Zero switches into Frederick, who yips excitedly. Munna uses Psywave as he switches in, dealing minor damage. Frederick uses Bite, nearly defeating Munna, but flinching it. Frederick finishes it off the next turn, and Broccoli levels up from his part in the battle. After rushing back to heal up, he returns to the playground, ready to fight the preschoolers. The first preschooler he fights sends out a Panpour, which Broccoli defeats after 2 Vine Whips. The next preschooler has a Pansear, which is brought down to low yellow health by a Critical Tackle from Baconator, but paralyzes Baconator with Lick. It uses Leer, while Baconator uses Tackle, bringing Pansear to VERY low red health. Pansear uses Leer again, and Baconator uses Tackle, finishing off Pansear. Baconator fights the next preschooler's Pansage. Pansage leads off with Vine Whip, doing 3 damage. Baconator uses Ember, easily bringing it down to low health. Pansage uses Vine Whip again, dealing 3 damage, while Baconator once again defies his paralysis and defeats Pansage with a critical Ember. Baconator grows to Level 13, and Zero quickly heals up. After coming back, the Nurse stops him. Nurse: Thank you SO MUCH for keeping them entertained. Zero: Oh, it was no trouble. I had fun! Zero has a flashback to where he slid down the slide a few times with his Pokemon, and grins. After battling two preschoolers that were camping outside in a Double Battle, Nimble grows a level. On his way down the Route, Cheren confrotns him. Cheren: We both have the Trio Badge, so let's see who is stronger! Zero: But I'm not ready- Cheren sends out Razor, who uses Tail Whip as Zero switches from Nimble to Broccoli. Broccoli uses Vine Whip, dealing about 1/3 HP. Razor uses Tail Whip again. Cheren: Ungh... You used a super-effective move. Zero: Vine Whip again! Cheren: Oran Berry and then Tail Whip! They use their moves, and Broccoli finally finishes off Razor after the next turn. Anticipating Purrloin, Zero switches into Frederick, who yips excitedly. Purrloin hops into the battle, and uses Growl to weaken Frederick who uses Tackle, not even doing half. The next turn, Purrloin uses Assist, which allows it to use Water Gun. Purrloin uses Fury Swipes, hitting twice, while Frederick finishes it off with a critical Tackle. Zero: Slightly redundant when it was at such low HP... As they recall their Pokemon, two Team Plasma grunts run from behind, and Bianca comes behind with a little girl. Bianca: They stole this girl's Pokemon! Cheren: What!? Come on, Zero, let's save the girl's Pokemon! Zero: Right! Cheren rushes in, and when Zero does, a Woobat swoops in from above, making him jump. Woobat: Huh!? What are you doing here!? Must defend territory! Baconator: No! Baconator uses Tackle, knocking Woobat down to about 4/5 health. Zero: Dang... Let's capture this guy! Zero chucks a Dusk Ball a gangster gave him back in Striaton, and Woobat is easily captured. Woobat quickly pops out, confused. Woobat: Territory changed. Territory is... Poke Ball? Zero: Hmm... Let's name you Celia! Celia: Name changed. Name is... Celia. Celia appreciate change of name. Zero: Alright, let's take out Team Plasma! TPG 1: Come on, you again!? Patrat, eliminate! Zero: Celia, come on back and trade places with Broccoli! Celia swaps with Broccoli, and Patrat begins to use Bide. Zero: Gr... Use Lick! Broccoli: But that won't affect it... Zero: Exactly! Patrat unleashes no energy, and Broccoli over guesses and uses another Lick. Patrat is then hit by a Vine Whip, but uses Leer. Patrat then uses Bide, and Broccoli accidentally uses Fury Swipes, dealing a small amount of damage. Zero: Lick, again... Broccoli uses Lick, doing nothing. Patrat unleashes energy, dealing 16 damage. Broccoli guesses correct this time, and uses Vine Whip. It then finishes Patrat off with a Scratch. Two new TP Grunts replace the first two, and challenge Cheren and Zero to a Double Battle. Zero: Alright, we got this! Both TP Grunts send out Patrats. Zero: Celia, Confusion! Cheren: Razor, Water Gun! Celia and Razor's combined power take out one Patrat, while the other uses Bite, nearly defeating Celia. Celia: Territory... In danger... Must... Defend... Zero: Here, take some Fresh Water! Celia's HP is restored to full, and Celia looks much better immediately. Patrat uses Bite again, bringing Celia down to 18/34 health. Celia uses Confusion, not doing much damage. Razor uses Water Gun, nearly defeating Patrat, but not quite. Patrat uses Bite again, and Celia goes down to 2 health, and is looking very pained. Zero: CELIA! Celia finishes it with Confusion, and falls back into its Poke Ball. Zero: Oh Arceus, Celia... The TP Grunts run away, but not before making a small speech about how trainers make Pokemon suffer. Cheren: Alright... I'll return the Pokemon. You go ahead and do whatever Zero. Cheren walks out, and Zero walks out a few seconds later. Zero walks to where he plans on continuing his journey, when Bianca and the Little Girl are in his way. Little Girl: Um... Here's your reward for helping me. The Little Girl gives Zero some Heal Balls, and she walks away with Bianca. Celia: Gift? Gift is... Good? Zero: Yes, gifts are good. Baconator: My twainer deserves all the gifts in the world! Broccoli: He is pretty epic... Frederick: I'm just so excited I have a new friend!! Nimble: Yeah... This has been a good journey so far. A few close calls, but no deaths. None of us have even fainted! As they continue on their journey, a young kid sends out a Blitzle. Nimble quickly trades places with Broccoli, and Blitzle uses Shock Wave, landing a critical hit, then uses Quick Attack to land 5 damage. Vine Whip does about 1/4 damage. Blitzle uses Charge, while Broccoli goes for another Vine Whip. Blitzle uses Quick Attack again, while Broccoli uses Vine Whip once again. The next turn, Blitzle uses Shock Wave, doing only 6 damage while Vine Whip finishes it off. Further on, Cheren comes out of some taller and darker grass than usual. Cheren: Zero! You would never believe it! In that tall, dark grass... Sometimes two Pokemon jump out! Zero goes into there, and instantly two Patrat jump out, attacking Celia and Frederick. They easily take out one of them together, while Frederick lets Celia weaken the other one so they can hopefully capture it. Zero chucks a Great Ball, and it captures the Female Patrat. It hops out of its Poke Ball shyly. Patrat: H-Hi... Frederick: Hey. Why'd you attack us? Patrat: I-I was a w-wild Pokemon. I-It's in my n-nature. Zero: Alright. Hey, why don't we call you... Patrat: H-how about Peaches? Zero: Oh, well, Peaches it is! Baconator: Welcome to the best twainer ever's team! And thus, the episode ends... Category:Episodes